1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and a device for the analysis of heterogeneous features present in a transparent material. More particularly, the invention relates to the analysis of a material such as a glass material when the latter is in a molten state. The following descriprion is given witn reference to such materials having mass defects leading to a diffusion phenomena when they are subjected to appropriate radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More generally, in production methods using a glass material in the molten state, the supply of glass material is continuous whether there is involved for example the supplying for fiber-making methods or operations leading to the formation of glass sheets and in which the material is cast in sheets, etc.
It is important to be able to follow the evolution of homogeneity defects in the material, particularly so as to determine their influence upon the quality of the products produced. Furthermore, the knowledge of the influence of defects upon quality may possibly permit, through a modification of the factors which are the cause of these defects, improving the quality of the products obtained.
To this end, it is necessary not only to detect the presence of the defects, but also to determine their nature, their size and number and to follow their evolution over time, etc.